When Mortals Met Percabeth
by Calypsocutie
Summary: Well, this is a little cliché, but this is my take on what mortals do when they meet Percabeth. So here it is! Flames go to Hestia!
1. Swim Meets and Pissy

**Hi everyone! This is only my second story, so could y'all be a bit lenient? I'm only eleven but I love writing so I decided to give FF a go!**

**Disclaimer: I, the eleven year old that I am, can have no chance of looking like a middle aged man who lives in America. Sorry, just not me. So how on earth am I supposed to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians?!**

* * *

Mortals, Meet Percabeth

Chapter One

Lissy Morgan

I was staring dreamily at my friend Percy, admiring his gorgeous sea green eyes, his lean, swimmer's body and that beautiful tousled black hair.

"Has someone got a crush, Lissy?" asked my friend Cara teasingly. Damn, she saw me! But then again, everyone but Percy knows I like him. "Don't worry, Amy, Luca, Tommy and I have a way to get Percy to like you..."

I leant in eagerly. "So, what's the plan?"

-One Hour Time Skip-1-

The plan was so simple, I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it before. All I had to do was watch Percy's swim meet against Bulldog High, and when they win (which of course they'll do- Percy is on the team, right?) in the heat of the moment, I'll kiss Percy and everyone will be so ecstatic that nobody will even care! And then the next day, all I'll do is talk to Percy alone and confess my feelings for him. See, foolproof!

"Whoooooop! Go Perrcy! You can do it Seaweed Brain, I dare you!" squealed a gorgeous girl with analysing stormy grey eyes and perfect honey blonde princess curls. I was instantly jealous- how on Earth did this blonde know the guy I like?! I decided to shrug it off and just hope that she wouldn't interfere with the making of Pissy (PercyxLissy).

Once the race had finished and Percy (of course) beat the record again, I raced out of the stall, ready for my first kiss- only to have that _blonde_ beat me to it.

"Seaweed Brain, what did I tell you about making new highscores in every race?" Blondey kissed him.

I was all ready to storm in, save Percy and decapitate that blonde girl when Percy kissed her back.

"Wise Girl, to what do I owe the pleasure of my gorgeous girlfriend visiting me here?" Percy asked 'Wise Girl'.

She just smirked and kissed him again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friends shooting me sympathetic glances as a tiny tear leaked down onto my cheek. Maybe Percy and I were never meant to be. After this revelation, I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and sprinted out of the pool area and into the girls bathroom, where I shut myself in a cubicle. I cried and cried, grief-stricken tears escaping my eyes.

Hopefully, one day I would find the boy that is meant for me. I just know that it isn't Percy Jackson...

**Ooh, how dId I do? I was thinking, I really need someone to help me with writing this! I hope that it isn't too bad.**

**~Calypsocutie**


	2. Museums and Mythology

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

"And this is a portrait of Athena and Poseidon when they were fighting over Athens, well back then it had no name. Athena, in Greek mythology is goddess of Wisdom-"  
"Also, battle strategy and crafts," a good-looking boy with windswept black hair and sea-green eyes interrupted. He's quite the clever one, only other person that I know that says that is Annabeth, my friend from our boarding school.  
I was with a tour group in a museum, and the boy seemed to be correcting the guide's every sentence! Eventually, the tour guide got so exasperated that he seemed to not care anymore.  
"Alright then," he mocked, "If you are so clever, name me all of the twelve Olympians and what they rule over!"  
Somehow, the boy smirked, unafraid of the challenge.  
"Zeus is the King of The Gods who rules over the skies and lightening.  
Poseidon is the God of the sea, earthquakes and father of horses  
Hera is the wife to Zeus, Queen of the gods. She is the goddess of marriage, mothers and maternity  
Demeter is the goddess of harvest and agriculture  
Hephaestus is the god of forges, blacksmith and fire  
Aphrodite is the lady of love and beauty  
Ares is the god of war  
Apollo is the god of the sun, poetry, archery, medicine and truth  
Artemis is Apollo's elder twin who rules the moon, maiden hood, young girls and childbirth  
Athena is the goddess of Wisdom, war, battle strategies and crafts.  
Dionysus is the god of wine and madness and parties.  
Hermes is the messenger of the gods. He is the god of messengers, thieves, travellers and anyone who takes the road" he concluded and we all looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You did not mention Hades and Hestia" the tour guy said.  
"That would 14 Olympians not 12" the gorgeous guy responded.  
I started grinning without even knowing it. Annabeth totally needed a boyfriend and this guy could be that person. He was handsome, smart and by the looks of him, really sporty like a swimmer. Perfect.  
I saw that the guy was walking away so I followed him "Hey! Hold up!"  
The guy stops and turns to me with a confused expression. "Um, hi... Who are you?" gorgeous guy said warily, his hand drifting to his back pocket.  
"Oh, I was just thinking, my friend from California says she has a boyfriend, but I don't think she has, and you seem perfect for her. Her name is Annabeth Chase."  
Suddenly, the guy's demeanour became relaxed. "Annabeth Chase, you say? Funny, I have a girlfriend by that name. Hi, I'm Percy and you must be Ellie. Annabeth has told me all about you."  
"Wait, what?" I asked, flustered. How could this guy be Annabeth's New York boyfriend? Well come to think of it, we were in New York, and the guy looked exactly how Annabeth described him to me. Tousled black hair, gorgeous eyes the colour of the ocean, a tanned a VERY toned body.  
"So, Percy, howd'ya feel about surprising Annabeth?"

**Hi everyone, I have decided that I will most likely do weekly updates. Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon,**

**ThatBlueEyedGirl,**

**olivenater2000,**

**Guest,**

**Guest,**

**Percabethfrazel (guest),**

**Safarifia (guest)**

**Guest,**

**Guest.**

**And I would like to give special thanks to two people; don't judge a book by its cover for the idea of this chapter and Princess of Flames for being my co-writer and just all round helping me.**

**Thank you everyone if you reviewed, followed or favourited. **

**~ Calypsocutie**


	3. Fallen Grades

**Hey guys, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any form, shape or size own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Chapter Three

Percy's college professor POV

I was calling back my favourite student to reprimand him about fallen grades, and to check if it is to do with home problems.

"Percy, m'boy. I have noticed lately that your grades have fallen," I looked at him from over the top of my rimless spectacles, "Any particular reason?"

Percy immediately blushed and mumbled something incoherently.

"Um, I didn't quite catch that."

He said it again, this time louder. "My girlfriend, she has come to stay in mom's apartment with us, and I have been kinda busy with helping her."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that she is a, hum, good influence?"

Instead of replying, Percy just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Once he had stopped ROFL, (hey, I have two teenagers at home), I just dismissed him, puzzled as to his strange behaviour. Oh well, I could figure it out in the morn... Zzzzzzzz

NEXT DAY

I was organising folders when I had a knock on my door. "Enter, it's open!" I called out, thinking it would be just another newbie gotten lost. However, that wasn't the case.

A beautiful 18 year old with honey blonde curls like those of a princess and stormy grey eyes that radiated intelligence walked in confidently.

"Excuse me sir, but could you help me find my boyfriend? He left his school books in my locker,"

Attempting to make conversation, I asked a question, "So what school do you go to?". "Cherrywood Chester College," she replied, looking bored.

My interest in her grew, especially as she went to CCC, the best single sex college in the entire of America and Europe! Hmm, this girl would be good for my son Mason, I'd better arrange for him to bump into her somewhere...

"Um, sir?" the girl waved her hand in front of my face. "My boyfriend is call-"

We were interrupted by Percy peeking his head around the door.

"Annabeth!" he nearly screamed, "Why are you here?"

'Annabeth' simply smirked and quickly kissed Percy before giving him the books. She then disappeared behind the door.

"Oh, and sir? That was my girlfriend," Percy smiled.

**So, guys, please review! I really wanna know what y'all think.**

**A HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers:**

**nabears101**

**ThatBlueEyedGirl**

**Princess Of Flames**

**Honey (guest)**

**BeYouTiful3 (BTW love your name!)**

**Tweets N Sweets**

**IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks (great! I'm glad I'm not the only one!)**

**HardcorePercabeth (Few, I thought I WAS the only one this age)**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Ps, I am also officially a grade 2 fencer ! :) and to think, I only joined fencing to stop my brother bragging about being the best fencer in the house! Oh the irony.**

**~ Calypsocutie**


	4. Jackson meets Jackson

**Disclaimer: I have no chance of ever owning PJO, and what are the chances that Ricky would ****FF his own book with a FEMALE account?**

* * *

Chapter Four

Jackson Prague

'Sup, guys, if you attend Moores High School, you'll already know that I am THE most popular dude there, Jackson Prague. And you'll know that the lucky babe that I want to date is Annabeth Chase, smartest student there and also hottest. I was about to ask her to the movies for this Friday.

"Hey Annie,we still on for Friday at the movies?" I winked flirtatiously at her, receiving only a glare and a "DON'T call me Annie, Jackson!"

Oh, the things that hot babes do to play hard to get and impress me.

You see, Annabeth was the one girl that 'I want' didn't get me, and I was determined to change her low opinion of me. So I started being _nice _hoping it would win her good _nice_ as I was, I decided to tour the new girl around school and also tour a visitor who was here for a month to help our swimming team, cos apart from the BEST one there, me, (captain) the team sucks. So a guy our own age, who had broken loads of swimming records, was coming. Hopefully I'd get a chance to tip him off about Annie, sorry, Annabeth, being all MINE AND MINE ONLY. Hopefully he'd catch my drift.

Well, first I had to tour the swimming champ, so I trudged off to the office, ready to verbally assault this dude. When I arrived at the office, I was surprised to see a guy that was lean like a swimmer with tousled black hair and eyes like the ocean.

"You the swimming dude?" I asked harshly, not wanting to like the guy.

When he just smirked and nodded, I led him out of the office and showed him a picture of Annabeth, and his eyes lit up like hers when she talks about architecture.

"Now this girl here, yes, is nearly my girlfriend and you are to stay away from her, capeesh? And if you do as I say, you get to sit on my table at lunch." Of course I wouldn't allow him such a high honor as that, becau-

"Hey you two Jacksons!" Annabeth yelled, sprinting down the hallway. "Jackson Prague, I am not, nor will ever be, your girlfriend, cos I am dating this Jackson, Percy Jackson! So leave us alone and go tour that newbie!"

My eyes widened charisterically and I scurried off, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Anna's anger. In the background I heard squeals of laughter and "Put me DOWN, Seaweed Brain!"s.

Back in the office, I saw a gorgeous girl with a name tag on, saying 'Hi, my name is: Katie Gardner'.

"Hey baby, you a parking ticket, cos ya got FINE all over you," I winked, only to receive a:

"DON'T call me baby, I have a name!" 'Katie' growled.

Oh, the things that hot babes do to play hard to get and impress me.

**Thankyou to all of you wonderful readers who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited, you know who you are! **

**My reviewers this week were:**

**BeautyQueen10101 (Guest), this is your chapter!**

**Guest, aww, really? Plus, your chapter request will be next.**

**Shadow Elizabeth Jackson, thanks so much, it means a lot to me. :")**

**Percabeth-Posthena,**

**Dan Son of Poseidon, I am considering your request, but it wouldn't be this chapter or next, cos I already have stuff planned out. Plus, I have no experience whatsoever in that area. However, I will ask around and on here for a vote on whether or not I should do it.**

**anon (Guest), Great, thanks!**

**Jedi1, Phew, I was worried it would be bad!**

**Princess Of Flames, thank you!**

**ThatBlueEyedGirl, yeah, it is annoying when brothers get cocky!**

**Tallulah baby (Guest) thank you, and PS, the French Play wasn't so bad after all!**

**Humpty Dumpty (Guest), you get your wish!**

**ConverseAthena, thanks so much!**

**Guest, I fence foil! :)**

**BeYouTiful3, aww, thanks!**

**Before I go, a reviewer has asked that I do a gay person liking a member of Percabeth, and I wouldn't wanna post anything that my reviewers or I feel uncomfortable, so please vote in the reviews!**

** Also, I am now taking story and chapter requests, so if you have any, please PM them to me :).**

**~Calypsocutie XxxxxxxxxxxX**


	5. Bosses and Break-ups

**Hello all, and sorry for the late update. I had so much homework, and we are making skirts in tech so I was frantically running around to buy the materials etc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, this idea or any characters apart from Tillie, David and Lela**

* * *

David

Is it wrong to be in love with your boss? To fantasise about holding hands under the table and kissing goodbye when she had to go to Long Island (she went there every weekend, strangely)? I was starting to imagine a happy future for Annabeth and myself, when I was interupted by hearing my name called, not once, twice, not even thrice, but six times.

"David, David, time to come out of lala land and check over this contract for me, will you? Oh, and next time you drool over Annabeth, it would be wise to NOT mumble her name." Tillie, that grey-haired thriver of embarrassment, was enjoying my discomfort, as usual.

I quickly nodded my head, not wanting to get on the wrong side of my colleague Tillie. I knew mu face resembled a skinny tomato. As she left and I sat down to work on the twenty-seven page contract, I heard giggling. That sounded distinctly like my twin sister Lela. I was starting to get seriously freaked out, cos Lela never giggles. Ever. I stood up after a minute or two and rounded the corner, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. I was extremely surprised by what I saw, enough to rub my eyes and check again. Lela was running her hand along the arm of a guy with black hair and sea green eyes, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Look, I told you. I am just here to drop off some blueprints for Annabeth!" the boy nearly shouted, trying to keep his cool. I immediately felt jealous so rashly replied, "You might want to be staying away from Annabeth, she has a boyfriend that loves her very much, so yes. Leave please!"

The man smirked at me, placed the blueprints down gently and left. Whatever. I quickly finished my shift and decide to go out for a meal, thinking that it could calm me down a little.

-ONE HOUR TIME SKIP-

I gritted my teeth as I bit into my cold sushi. It was disgusting, and I had half a mind to talk to the cook. Just as I was about to stand, Annabeth entered. It was fate- or so I thought. Behind her was the boy that Lela was all over. He slung an arm around her shoulder, and instead of shrugging it off like I was expecting her to, she snuggled into him. And I swear I felt my heart break.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I tried to greet her in a way that didn't look too sad.

She smiled brightly and responded, "Oh, hello David! My ex-boyfriend here is taking me for a celebration meal."

Maybe I still had a chance, because why would her ex take her out to celebrate breaking up? I voiced my thoughts and my crush grinned.

"We broke up to get married, he proposed to me yesterday," although Anna's tone was indifferent, you could see that she was truly excited and in love with her boyfr- sorry, fiancé. Well, there goes my sliver of hope. I tried not to look too crestfallen as I exited, muttering something about visiting someone.

If only I had made a move sooner. She could have been mine.

**So how'd'ya'all like that? As always, I give a huge thank you to all my reviews, even if they aren't in favour of the story, because at least they are reviews! **

**And to all of my faithful readers and such- I am so, so so so so so SO sorry that I couldn't reply to questions and all of those wonderful reviews that keep me walking with a spring in my step, but I post this all, every chapter, on my iPad and my phone is being fixed, and also my laptop won't connect to the Internet, and my Kindle won't let reviews come up for some reason :(. So just to say, I do appreciate and treasure the reviews and sorry I couldn't put my reviewers on here.**

**~Calypsocutie **

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ps, can you please fill out this form if you would like to submit an OC:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Demigod or mortal:**

**Godly parent if demigod:**

**How related to Percy:**

**Favourite colour:**

**Anything else:**

**Thank you!**


	6. A First Time To Lose

**Hey, guys, I'm so, so sorry for the late update,but my cousins birthday was yesterday and so naturally, we stayed until well past midnight, and today, after I finished working, I thought that I hadn't gone roller skating in a while, so spent about an hour and a half out there. And now my hands are really unable to move cos of the cold, so please bear with my typing. Sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and never will, so why am I supposed to write this?**

* * *

Chapter Six

Hey, I'm Karissa Dimitri, a roller skating star in the making. I'm gorgeous, with gingery blonde curly hair, icy blue eyes and I am very graceful. I am also a part time model and I write a blog read by millions around the world. You might be thinking, boastful much? But these are just facts, and I am thinking, jealous much? But even I have people more beautiful than me, and if you don't believe me- thank you by the way- then read on. This is the story of roller skating champs, and I don't even know their names.

I was gently correcting a seven year old on her posture when I saw them. There were about ten of them, all stunning in their own way. One had honey blonde princess curls that put my own locks to shame and beautiful stormy grey eyes that seemed to be analysing us all, a girl with beautiful eyes that were green, no, brown, wait, blue, well,, they changed the colour. I couldn't remember the word for it, kleidomeinic or something, no, wait, kaleidoscopic. And her hair was just a plain sort of brown, but it was choppy, which suited her face. Another looked only about thirteen or fourteen, but had stunning gold eyes, a dark complexion and frizzy black hair. A fourth had piercing green eyes and uncontrollable red hair, another had pretty green eyes and light brown hair, and the last girl looked like a bad girl with spiky black hair and her electric blue eyes were sorta like saying "Look at me the wrong way and I'll electrocute you". The rest were all boys. One was cute in a scrawny way, with curly brown hair and a mischievous look in his eyes, another looked really dark and moody, the third had an Asian complexion and a baby face. Another was wearing an old rasta with and looked kinda weak and had crutches, another was good looking, with close cropped blonde hair and blue eys like the last girl, and the last guy... OMG HE WAS SO HOT! I wouldn't usually be _openly_ drooling over a cute boy, but this dude was a huge exception. He had gorgeous windswept I-just-got-out-of-bed black hair, and sea green eyes and a tan that didn't seem to be from California, but who cares? He's HOT!

Inconspiciously of course, I weaved through the stumbling children on my way to the hottie's area, and then performed an original piece by yours truly, and it was named: 'Champion Beauty Me'. After gracefully elongating my body, spinning and other beautiful things, I smugly looked at the other girls in hottie's group, in my mind screaming, "BEAT THAT YOU STUPID GIRLS! HOTTIE BOY OVER THERE IS MINE, TRY AND FAIL TO BEAT THE PIECE I JUST PERFORMED!"

The blonde smirked before smiling playfully at Hottie and putting on a pair of snowy white roller skates with grey owls decorating the sides. She lazily skated onto the roller rink and began a piece that I recognised- 'Winner Takes All'. And just how did I recognise it, you ask? When I tried out for grade eight roller skating, I performed that piece to some judges and they failed me. Horrific, right?

Afterwards, she floated off of the roller rink and beckoned to me to follow her. I nervously followed, thinking she was gonna beat me up or something. Far fetched, I know, but from the look in her eyes, I had a feeling she could. Instead, she smiled warmly and asked, like this was normal conversation, "So, I hear that you call my boyfriend 'Hottie' and apparently, he is yours. So, if you really want my boyfriend, you will compete with me, and the winner, picked by the applause of the other people here, will get my boyfriend and the other has to swear on the river Styx not to try and steal him back. Capeesh?"

I just nodded dumbly, but a million questions were rushing through my mind. How did she know about me calling her boyfriend hottie? What is the River Sticks? Why was she so confident? Instead, I just said monotonously, "I'll announce it over the loud speaker."

* * *

Half an hour later, I was prepared to win to the smug BLONDE. I was wearing my sparkly, soft pink skates and suit, ready to begin. When I got my cue, I gulped as I began to perform 'Follow Me', as, at the other end, Blondie performed 'As Long As We Are Together' my piece was SO nearly perfect, but at the end, I gave a noticeable wobble and fell. Well, only once, so okay, right? At least I knew I was gonna be kissing Hottie.

"Now, audience, clap for the person you think should win!" roared my uncle Ferdinand, "Firstly, KARRISSA DIMITRI!"

I smiled, ready for some huge applause, and then realised something. Nobody, no one at all, was clapping.

Uncle smiled apologetically at me before reading out, "BEAUTIFUL BLONDE WHO WON'T REVEAL HER NAME!"

That one received thunderous applause, a standing ovation, even some wolf whistles.

She came up to me afterwards, claiming, "Even if you did win, you wouldn't split me from my boyfriend, we have been through to much together. So, rather you lose and not get him than win and not be able to have his heart, that belongs to me,"

* * *

-a year later-

So, now I learnt that I am a half blood, yeah, the half human half god peeps from Greek myths. I am a daughter of Apollo, and my head counsellor Will is telling me stories about Percabeth. Apparently, they went through Greek Hell together, a place that even the gods had never been to. Wow, right? I wish I could meet them, but they were in the mortal world. Oh well, maybe another time.

**Hi guys, I actually thought I had already posted it, so I was so surprised when I looked to check for any reviews and found that the chapter hadn't posted. :(. Sorry, I promise to make it up to you ;).**

**Reviewers:**

**EnvyNV, nice name, thank you!**

**Mythluver, thanks**

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX, yeah, I know right!**

**owlsxandxhorses, ya got your wish!**

**Percabeth-Posthena, thanks**

**Guest, thanks**

**Guest, thanks so much!**

**Princess Of Flames, thank you!**

**Ghost (guest), thanks**

**IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks, yeah, but it wouldn't work otherwise...**

**Guest, thanks**

**The Princess Of Arendelle, thanks**

**BeYouTiFul, thanks**

**Merry (guest), thanks**

**Calypso u rule (guest), aww, thanks!**

**BeautyQueen10101, thanks, but this is a meet Percabeth story, not a 'Percy gets a new girlfriend behind Annabeth's back' story...**

**Annabeth AKA Mrs Jackson, AWESOME! I'll PM you later**

**~Calypsocutie**


	7. My Half Sister's Boyfriend

**Hey** guys!** I finally updated on time! Now, I know that nobody even reads this part... So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I once saw a wishing well, so I threw in my coins, wishing, "I wish I could own PJO and HoO,", Then as soon as my coin hit the water, it came back out again with a note: 'Not a chance in Hades'. You now see why I don't own them? Good.**

* * *

Merrida Chase

Ok, so I am an unusual person. I'm a demigod. And even for demigods I'm unusual; my mom is Persephone and my half sister Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena. Cool, right? Dad got two goddesses.

Ok, now on with the Plan. What Plan, you ask? I have a crush on a hottie called Percy Jackson. He might be a mortal, but who cares? Certainly not my hormonal side. I had concocted an AWESOME plan to convince him that we are perfect for each other. Simple. First, I dress my best. Second, I invite him to go to the winter dance with me. Third, when he agrees, I whisper something in his ear like, "You'll realise that we are meant to be together," then sashay away. And step four, at the Formal, ask him to dance a slow song with you, and half way through, kiss him slowly, thoroughly. Make sure he knows who he belongs to.

"Merri, Merri, Merrida," woke from my daydream to find Percy staring concernedly at me. Score!

"Sorry PJ, daydream," another reason we are perfect for each other, we call each other PJ and MC. Great nicknames, right? I grinned, aware that he had just noticed my outfit. Step one complete. I was wearing a blue halter top and grey short shorts.

"So PJ, wanna go to the Winter Formal with me?" I winked seductively.

"Yeah, but just as friends, right?" Oh, Percy. We would be MUCH more than friends by the end.

"Ya, of course,"

* * *

-DAY OF THE WINTER FORMAL-

I was ready to go out on my 'just friends' date with Percy. I was wearing a gorgeous silver dress that was short with a revealing slit in the side. Call me a slut, whatever, but I _needed _Percy to be with me. I was just letting out my girl gorgeous side.

R-r-r-i-n-g! Oh good, Percy had arrived. I put on my best award winning smile and escorted my future boyfriend out of the door, eager for him to not even catch a whiff of my half sister daughter of Athena, who had come to stay for the week. We loaded into his car, I am a huge girly chick so I didn't know the type, all I knew was that it was blue and the number plate was PE5CY. How could he afford that, when his family was so poor? Whatever, I just needed Percy to be MINE.

-A COUPLE OF SONGS INTO THE DISCO-

"_For the first time in forever,"_

Oh good, finally a slow song. I batted my mascara covered eyelashes at Percy coyly, "PJ, wanna dance?"

He nodded distractedly, his eyes roaming the dance floor. He offered me a hand and put them on my hips, whilst I wove mine tightly around his neck. I looked into his eyes and was captivated by their beauty... But somehow, Percy didn't seem to be as spell binding as he was before. Maybe Aphrodite was messing with me? Anyways, on to the kiss. I leant in, little by little, and had shut my eyes, preparing myself, when-

"Not my boyfriend you _vlacas!" _I would recognize that voice anywhere, and apparently, so would Percy.

I turned slowly round as Percy's face broke into a grin. "Wise Girl!" he gasped, running towards her and whirling her round. And all of a sudden, I heard a voice in my head. _"Ya need to give up on Percy, hon, he's just a distraction. I put him there for my entertainment, so I should know that if it weren't for me, you would know that all along you and Will Solace from Apollo are both crushing on each other. Oh, teenage drama!_

The voice giggled and I suddenly felt dizzy, realizing something. Percy was dating my half sister Annabeth Chase! Oh, great, I had gotten myself into a huge mess... As I was thinking that, Percy approached me, looking apologetic,  
"Hey, Merri, I'm sorry that I led you on, even though it was unknowing. Friends?"

I apologized profusely, my cheeks like shiny tomatoes that Katie and Miranda liked so much, back at camp. "So, sorry PJ, I had no idea. And then I asked the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind: "PJ, are you- um, well- are you a, um, a de- half- you know," I looked imploringly at Annabeth, but, as she was no help, I asked it outright, " Are you a demigod?" when he initially didn't reply, I assumed that I had blown the whole demigod world, just to see him nod and inform me that he was _the _Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Um, _how_ did I not know this? I mean, I knew that I was a teeny bit self centred, that comes from being brought up with adopted, adoring, _worshipping, _even, parents, but not noticing that one of my friends was the savior of the world? Wow.

Percy made an excuse then left, most likely to go make out with Annabeth. Meanwhile, I had unfinished business to attend to. I was going to go have a chat with Will Solace. Wish me luck!

**Happy Valentine's day! I am so sorry to update so late, but to make up for it, the chapter that I will post tomorrow is a Valentine's special! BTW It should be Valentine's with the apostrophe cos it was named after a guy called Saint Valentine, who, even when marriage was outlawed so more people would join the army, he still performed the marriages in secret. However, he was found out and sent to prison, where the Pope gave him a choice: be beheaded or go into the army like the soldier of Rome that he could be. Not too surprisingly he chose the former and was executed on 14th February. so don't just think of chocolates, flowers and cards, please recognize the true meaning. xxx Also, sorry I didn't use OCs in the previous chapter, I already had it planned it out ;). And to those that wanted me to complete the part where she met Percabeth, I left that up to your imagination. :) **

**REVIEWERS:**

**bre-seaspawn, thanks!**

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxXthnks!**

**Princess Of Flames Thanks!**

ThatBlueEyedGirl thanks!

Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen Thanks!

randomosity4arty thanks!

Guest, thanks so much!

littlebear101 thank you!

BeYouTiful3 thanks!

imagination unleashed with PJO thank you!

Phantom Fencer, aw, thanks!

Annabeth AKA Mrs. Jackson

sabrina-luna-potter

EnvyNV

Dariella

Bye guys,

Calypsocutie

XxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Manipulative, Sly and Cunning

**Hey! I know you all wanna get back to the story, so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think we've already established the fast that I don't, nor ever will, own PJO, or HoO. Don't rub it in.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Did you hear about Percy's party?" I heard a voice whisper, then the reply:

"Yeah, it's at Montauk Beach innit?" I knew who the second voice was! The new girl at Goode, Sophie, was from England and had a very strong accent.  
I was only a trainee slut, so to reach my full potential, I had to complete initiation, which so happened to be get guys to like you then turn them down, but if you did something spectacular like becoming the confidant and BFF of the most popular group in our year (Percy, his girlfriend that had recently transferred, Thalia who wouldn't tell us his last name and Nico di Angelo, you got a pass! Simple sounding, but not as simple as it could be. So anyway, I could use this as a chance to complete initiation without breaking someones heart!  
So anyways, I listened closely until the end of the conversation, which told me that the party was this Friday night, Valentine's day, from 7 pm to 11 pm. Score! I backed away slowly, not wanting to be caught, but alas my foot kicked over the janitor's window cleaning box.

_"O Super, ja sam u toliko problema sada!*" _I whisper shouted in my home language, Croatian. I hate my feet!

- THE NEXT DAY-

I motioned to Zmanipulowana*, who liked being called Ana, Ruza, her identical twin and Tinëzar, to come hear my news.

"Girls, I think we can crash Percy's party! I know when, where, what we're gonna wear!" I squealed, causing the worker at Starbucks across the busy street to look at me weirdly. Okay, I think maybe I need to keep it down a bit...  
"Okay, you badword girl," Ana began, "So how is this gonna work?"

- TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY-

I smiled to myself, looking at how my blonde hair with dyed tips went so perfectly with my blue dress-like bikini, my pretty blue eyes and tanned skin. I snuck out of the house, mainly because I didn't want my Christian Croatian parents to know what I was doing. I winked at a guy dressed in all black across the street, just before he grabbed me, and I realized his less-than-pure intentions.

"HELP!" I screamed out, "Please, someone help!" I wasn't gonna let myself be taken by this guy!

Just as I was beginning to despair for my not 'knowing' a man before marriage pact, my English teacher, Mr. Blofis, peered round the brick wall of the alleyway before scuttling out. I cursed him a thousand times in Croatian for leaving.

"Now, sweetheart, I'm going to ravish you until you pass out," clothed in black guy whispered into my neck, trying to kiss me.

Then they arrived. Thalia was wielding something that looked like a bow and arrow, Annabeth was clutching a dagger, Nico was unsheathing a midnight black sword and Percy just looked murderous with a bronze sword, scanning the danger.

"Should've known it would be you, _Dr. Thorn,_" hissed Percy, eyes full of hatred. He slashed through the black clothed figure, revealing only gold dust.

Nico looked around for casualties, then spotted me cowering behind a dustbin. "Hey, it's fine, he's gone." He grinned at me, and only then did I realize how attractive he was.

Annabeth looked directly at me, "Bree, Zmanipulowana is Polish for manipulative, Ruza is Esperanto for cunning and Tinëzar is Albanian for sly. I know you are only here in this situation because of them, they set you up. Leave them."

I widened my eyes largely as Nico reassured me, then said something rapidly to the others that had something like '_dracaenae' _before he took me home.

"Stay safe, Bree Quest, he murmured to me, kissing me on the cheek before leaving, blush evident on his pale face. Finally! A guy that likes me for me!

**-RUZA'S POV-**

"Oh damn," I muttered angrily, smashing my binoculars, "Our plan was discovered!"

"I damn you to Tartarus, Perseus, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia," hissed Ana evilly, throwing darts at a pin up of them.

Strangely, Tinëzar remained quiet. Then suddenly, "Kronos help us! WE _WILL _HAVE OUR VENGEANCE!"

I hate Percabeth, I hate Nico, I hate Thalia, I hate THEM **_ALL_**!"

**Oh, hey! I'm sorry, but i'm sick, as I have been from Friday, I have tons of homework and year 7 is doing a project and I'm the leader of one of the groups, so I organise it, am responsible for it and have loads of paperwork to do for it. Sorry!**

**I know this isn't my usual style, but I can't really think straight so am doing this off of the top of my head when I should be resting. Thank you to all of your wonderful reviews, ideas and all-round support - you all encourage me so much!**

**ON TO THE REVIEWS**

**BeautifulTiaraXX (guest)**

**sabrina-luna-potter **

**EnvyNV**

**Percabeth-Posthena**

**Annabeth AKA Mrs. Jackson**

**littlebear101**

**Me2000**

**Princess Of Flames**

**MegInLittleWomen (guest)**

**And, guys, I have a question for you:**

**Why do you think Paul left during Bree's capture?**

**Love you all for encouraging me and not complaining for the infrequent updates,**

**~Calypsocutie**


End file.
